Adieu pour l'éternité
by Keibo
Summary: Ren demande à Horo de tenir une promesse. Celle de le laisser mourir. Je sais, pas terrible comme résumé mais soyez sympas, je débute ! REVIEWS please !


Adieu pour l'éternité

Adieu pour l'éternité.

La grande demeure Tao. Immense, effrayante, imposante. Tout comme la puissante famille régnant sur ces lieux. Famille qui depuis peu, compte un membre de moins, qui depuis peu ne peut plus réaliser son rêve.

Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. Pas encore. C'est pourquoi il est venu. L'Horaiken serrée en sa main droite et un pendentif en l'autre.

Il est venu leur dire que leur fils est mort, qu'il ne fait plus partie de ce monde, qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrent. Lentement, comme cherchant à retarder l'instant pourtant inévitable où il devra leur annoncer cette nouvelle.

Des pas retentissent du fond de la pièce sombre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et au visage sortant tout juste de l'adolescente s'approcha.

Jun.

Elle semble inquiète. Quoi de plus normal ? Il n'a rien à faire ici. Encore moins avec le médium que son ami ne quittait jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi ne rien dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il faisait ici, ça oui, il le savait. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas être revenu sur ces terres.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au tournoi ?

Il aurait tant aime ne jamais faire cette promesse.

- Où est Ren ?

Il aurait tant aimé ne jamais la tenir.

- Horo !! Réponds-moi !!

Les fines mains de l'aînée Tao se fermèrent sur ses épaules. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers elle, accrochant son regard au sien. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Je t'en supplie … Réponds-moi …

Elle avait peur de sa réponse. Mais ne pas savoir était bien pire.

- Ren est …

Elle le fixait, ne quittant les deux océans encres des yeux. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir.

- Ren est …

Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-il pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Il est mort, partit, disparut ! Alors pourquoi ne peut-il le lui dire ?

La réponse est claire, évidente, presque trop simple. Parce que c'est dur.

Non.

Parce que c'est Ren.

C'est tout. Parce que c'est Ren. C'est pour ça que ça fait si mal.

C'est Ren qui est mort et c'est lui qui vit.

Encore.

Ren est mort parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour le protéger, parce qu'il l'a laissé mourir.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il pleurait. Il pleurait de sa faiblesse, de cette promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tenir, du fait que lui soit encore en vie, du fait qu'il s'en soit sortit une fois de plus, du fait que Ren ait disparut une nouvelle fois.

Il pleurait parce que cette fois, Ren ne reviendra pas.

_« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Horo, c'est moi qui ai prit cette décision. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute »_

- Horo ? Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est de ma faute …

Jun lui lâcha les épaules et recula de quelques pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ren ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est de sa faute ?

_« Mais pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? »_

oOoOoOo

- QUOI ??

Après cette exclamation commune, un silence pesant prit place. Karim baissa la tête, peiné. Il aurait voulut ne jamais leur annoncer cela. Il venait de les condamner. Son regard se posa sur son ancien protégé. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux vides, sans vie. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Et surtout, il avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se produire le lendemain. Le Pache les voyait, cette peur et cette incompréantion. Il les voyait dans ses yeux.

- Team The Ren ... Le match de demain aura lieu dans l'arène principale et votre adversaire sera Hoshigumi... répéta-t-il. Telle est la volonté du Great Spirit...

Karim lança un dernier regard vers son protégé.

- Désolé, Horo ...

Le shaman des glaces le supplia du regard. Il le suppliait de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était une blague de mauvais goût ou alors que le Great Spirit faisait erreur. Non. Le Great Spirit ne se trompait jamais et le Pache n'était pas du genre à faire de telles blagues ou encore de mentir. C'était la vérité. Le lendemain, ils affronteront Hao.

Brusquement, Ren quitta la table ainsi que la pièce, presque en courant. On l'entendit monter les marches et fermer violement sa porte.

_" Ren ..."_

Karim avait quitté l'auberge et tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre. Dans la sienne, Horo était allongé sur le dos, les regard fixé sur un point invisible du plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment l'aurait-il trouvé d'ailleurs ? Il poussa un long et profond soupir. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourait s'en sortir. Un combat contre Hao signifie la mort. Mais d'un autre côté, il était impossible d'abandonner le tournoi. Donc hors de questions de déclarer forfait.

Pourtant, il n'y avait que deux solutions; soit abandonner ses rêves, soit mourir face à l'Asakura. Dans les deux cas, s'était d'arrêter le Shaman Fight. Non. Il y avait une autre solution. Vaincre Hao. Mais elle relevait du miracle. Le shaman des glaces ne savait quoi faire. Il ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Il fut sortit de sa reflextion par un léger toquement. Avant même qu'il ne dise "entrer", la porte s'ouvrit et Ren pénétra à l'intérieur. Horo se leva et s'assit, se demandant ce que le leader de son équipe lui voulait. Celui-ci ne dit rien et partit s'adosser à la fenêtre et observa les étoiles.

- On les voit bien ce soir ... lâcha le chinois au bout d'un moment. Les étoiles ...

L'Aïnou ne répondir rien, attendant que son ami développe.

- Je me suis toujours dit que les étoiles me guideront ... Qu'elles me diraient quoi faire ...

- Et ... Que te disent-elle se soir ?

- De venir te voir ...

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se tut. Pourquoi Ren voulait-il le voir ? Pourquoi lui ? Ils était très proche, certes mais le jeune Tao ne venait jamais se confier à lui, il ne venait jamais lui demander conseil. Ren allait plutôt voir Yoh pour ce genre de chose. Le fait qu'il vienne le voir **lui **intriguait au plus haut point le shaman du Nord.

- Horo ... Je dois te parler de quelque chose ...

L'intéressé se tut à nouveau, laissant le chinois continuer.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier ôta sa tunique. Malgrè l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce, l'Aïnou vit clairement ce que son ami lui montrait. Le torse nu dévoilait la cicatrice dû à la résurection, mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention d'Horo, c'était une tache, ou une brûlure qui semblait cerner tout le buste mais qui se stoppait juste devant le coeur du chinois.

- C'est ... C'est quoi ça ?

- Une malédiction ... expliqua le Tao en remettant sa tunique.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le shaman des glaces. Co... Comment ? Qui ? Quand ?

- C'était il y a deux jours ...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir Faust ?

- Il ne peut rien faire ... C'est Hao qui ...

- Hao ?!

- Oui ... Il y a deux jours, il est venu me voir en me proposant une fois de plus de le rejoindre.

- ... Et ?

- J'ai refusé ... Alors il m'a maudit en me disant qu'il ne me restait trois jours avant que cette malédiction ne me dévore.

- ... Mais ... Demain ...

- Oui, demain c'est le troisième jour ...

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non. Le seul moyen pour moi de rester en vie, c'est de rejoindre Hao.

- Le rejoindre ... Tu ... Tu ...

- Non. Je n'irais jamais à ses côtés...

- Mais alors !!

- Oui, demain ... Demain sera le dernier jour ... Pour moi ...

Demain ... Le dernier jour ? Le shaman du Nord ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que demain Ren sera ...

Non ! Ren ne peut pas mourir ! Si une et une seule personne pourrait survivre au combat de demain c'était bien lui ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi **lui** serait le seul à être certain de mourir demain ? Peut-être même sans combattre ! POURQUOI ?

- Horo ... Demain, tu pourras faire quelque chose pour moi ?

oOo

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. L'arène était pleine. Tout le monde était venu assister au dernier match avant le départ pour Mu. Tout le monde était venu même si tous connaissaient l'issue du combat. Hoshigumi, Hao n'avait jamais perdu. The Ren était peut-être une équipe puissante mais elle ne le serait jamais assez face à de tels adversaires. Ils mourront tous. Dans le feu et le sang. The Ren n'y échappera pas. Personne n'échappera à Hao. Personne.

Seul un miracle pourra les sauver.

Horo ne croit pas aux miracles. Il n'y a jamais cru.

Il se tourna vers Ren. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Le chinois s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Horo, c'est moi qui ai prit cette décision. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais, Ren ...

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Il sourit. Même si c'était rare de voir Ren sourire. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière jounée. Aujourd'hui, tout s'arrête. Aujourd'hui, tout se fini. Aujourd'hui, il va mourir et ce, peut importe le résultat du match. Aujourd'hui, sera le dernier jour de Tao Ren, son dernier combat.

- Euh ... Les gars ... Ça va aller ? demanda Chocolove, inquiet.

- Oui ... Tout se passera pour le mieux ...

- Ren ...

Le chinois leur tourna le dos et commença à gravir les marches menant à l'air de combat.

- Ren !! s'exclama l'américain. On ne devrait pas affronter ce malade ensemble plutôt que sérarement ? On aurait peut-être une chance ! Et puis ...

- Choco ... le coupa l'Aïnou. Quoi que l'on fasse, peut importe comment on l'affrontera ... On y passera tous ...

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste Horo... Les miracles existent ... intervint le jeune Tao avant de continuer à monter.

- Oui ... Les miracles ... On en aurait bien besoin aujourd'hui ... Pas vrai Horo ?

- Je ne crois pas aux miracles ...

Non, il n'y crois pas. Si les miracles existaient, ils auraient sauvé Ren. Si ils existaient, ils n'auraient pas à affronter Hao. Si ils existaient, tout serait différent.

Le chinois se tourna un instant vers son ami puis reprit son ascension. Il le comprenait. Il savait pourquoi il n'y croyait pas. Quelque part, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander ça au shaman des glaces. Mais il valait mieux que se soit lui. Oui, Horo et personne d'autre. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse le comprendre. Avec Yoh. Yoh l'aurait certainement compris mais il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté.

Ren s'était toujours demandé ce à quoi une personne vivant ses derniers instants pouvait ressentir. Quelles pouvaient être ses pensées, son état d'esprit. Aujourd'hui, il le savait. Mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il se demandait seulement quelles seraient ses toutes dernières pensées. Vers qui iront-elles ? Jun ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Sa famille ? Ses amis ? Horo ?

Horo ... Pourquoi occupait-il son esprit ? Il fut soudain prit d'angoisse. Quelque chose lui faisait peur. Horo. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il y avait toujours le match contre Hao. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Face à l'Onmyo, avait-il une chance ? Et si il mourait ?

Non, Horo ne doit pas mourir !! Il ne doit pas ! Il ne doit pas ... Pas lui. Il devait vivre, continuer à avancer. Mais face à Hao ...

Il leva les yeux vers l'autre bout de l'arène. Il était là. Hao. Toujours avec son air si arrogant. Il a l'air si sûr de lui.

L'Onmyo s'avance vers lui, pénétrant ainsi dans l'air de combat et s'adressant au Tao.

- Alors Ren ? Ta décision ?

- Tu la connais déjà ...

- Dommage ... Vraiment dommage ...

Ren le fixa. Il le détestait. Il souhaitait de toute son âme qu'il meurt face à Yoh. Mais pour l'heure, c'est à lui de l'affronter.

La Pache arriva, fit son discours habituel, sauf qu'il pressisa qu'il s'agissait du tout dernier match avant la finale sur Mu. Puis, il donna le départ du combat.

La réaction d'Hao ne se fit pas attendre, il invocation instantanément son esprit. De la où il était, Horo le trouva immense. Il se dit que le chinois n'aurait aucune chance face à lui. Ren ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit lui ? Pourquoi ... Pour le punir ? Il c'était repentit de ses crimes ! Il avait changé ! Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce sa destinée que de mourir dans le feu et le sang ? Sans avoir la moindre chance. Sans avoir l'espoir de vivre un autre jour. Car ce jour est bel et bien le dernier. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit. Oui. A quoi bon ? Ça ne changera rien. On ne peut rien changer. C'est comme ça. Il n'est pas assez fort pour changer quoi que se soit. Il est faible. Un être inutile, voilà ce qu'il est. Voilà comment il se voit. Un être incapable de protéger qui que se soit. Si seulement il avait été plus fort. Il aurait pu le sauver. Il aurait pu changer quelque chose. Mais il ne peut rien faire ! Rien ! Ce qui arrive à Ren est entièrement de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute ...

Puisqu'il ne peut le sauver, il doit au moins respecter sa dernière volonté. Il doit au moins tenir sa promesse. Au moins ça. Même si ça fait mal. Il le fera. Pour Ren.

- REN !!

Le cri de Chocolove le ramena à la réalité. Le match. Sans réfléchir, il se rua dans la zone de combat. Mais à mi-chemin, il se stoppa.

Ren ...

Il était là. Empalé sur les griffes du Kurobina, répendant son sang sur les pierres de l'arène. Il souriait. Un sourire typique de Ren. Un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

- Horo !! Tu attends quoi ?! Faut aller l'aider !!

Le shaman du Nord se tourna vers son coéquipier. Il était juste devant lui et avait déjà formé son Over Soul. Il n'attendait que lui.

- HORO !!

- Non. lâcha l'Aïnou.

Sa voix ne s'était pas élevée plus haut qu'un murmure mais l'américain l'entendit distinctement. Il se figea. Pourquoi Horo refusait-il de secourir son ami ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- T'ES MALADE !! IL A BESOIN DE NOUS !!

- Non. Il n'a besoin de personne. Plus maintenant...

Le comique ne comprenait pas. Avait-il peur ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas aller aider Ren ? Il se tourna vers son chef d'équipe. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir ! Il doit intervenir ! Avec ou sans Horo.

Il recula de quelque pas, puis fonça vers Hao.

- T'EN FAIS PAS REN, J'ARRIVE !!

Alors qu'il était en pleine course, son souffle se coupa et il sentit un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il fut projetté en l'air avant d'atterrir brutalement contre un mur. Le choc lui avait fait fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit et chercha son agresseur. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il ne vit que le shaman des glaces dans son champ de vision, son contrôle de l'esprit déployé. La voix du Pache lui parvint.

- Ça alors !! Il a sortit son équipier du ring !! Mac Donnel Chocolove est éliminé de ce match !!

- QUOI ?!

Il se redressa et s'élança vers la barrière protectrice. Celle-ci le repoussa lorsqu'il la percuta. Il ne pouvait plus entrer. Son regard se posa sur son équipier.

- HORO !! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?! hurla-t-il en abattant ses poings contre la barrière.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le sol.

- POURQUOI ?! RÉPONDS !!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ...

Non il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne comprenait. C'est une promesse. C'est une promesse et par conséquent, il doit la tenir.

oOo

- Horo ... Demain, tu pourras faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Faire quelque chose ?

- Oui ... Demain, je voudrais que tu me laisse affronter Hao. Seul.

- Seul ? Mais ... Ça équivodrait à un suscide !

- Je sais ...

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se tut. Il avait un petite idée de ce qu'avait Ren derrière la tête. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Tout comme il refusait d'admettre que Ren sera mort le lendemain. Pour lui c'était impossible. Mais il fallait bien se faire une raison...

- Demain, quoi qu'il arrive, se sera mon dernier jour... Quoi que l'on fasse. reprit le jeune Tao. Puisque je suis sûr de mourir, autant que je choisisse comment.

- Face à Hao ...

- Oui ...

- ...

- Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

- Oui ...

- Promets-moi que tu n'interviendras pas demain lorsque je serais face à Hao. Et ... J'aimerais que ...

L'Aïnou resta silencieux, fixant son ami. Ce dernier porta la main à sa ceinture et brandit l'Horaiken.

- J'aimerais que tu apporte ça à ma famille et que tu leur explique ce qu'il c'est passé.

oOo

Il lui a promit. Et il tiendra cette promesse. Il leva les yeux vers Ren. Les griffes de l'Over Soul de l'Onmyo étaient toujours en lui, mais il souriait toujours. Le coeur du shaman des glaces se serra. Il en prenait réelement conscience maintenant. Ren allait mourir. Il allait mourir et cette fois, il ne reviendra pas.

Hao éclata d'un rire démoniaque et d'un mouvement, envoya le chinois en l'air. Le shaman s'écrasa violemment au sol.

- REN !!

Horo brisa son OS et se précipita aux côtés de son ami. Même s'il savait ce qui allait arriver, même s'il savait qu'il en serait ainsi, il sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Ren meurt ! Ren ne devait pas mourir ! Et pourtant ... Pourtant ...

Arrivé à sa hauteur l'adolescent le prit dans ses bras. Il appela son nom. Ma sa voix n'arrivait pas à s'élever plus haut que le murmure. Sa gorge était nouée et il étouffait avec peine un sanglot. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit lui ? Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot lui torturé l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ren ?

- Ren ...

Contre lui, le jeune Tao fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il tremblait. Alors c'était ça, la mort ? Le froid et le vide ? L'absence de toute chaleur ? Non. Il y avait encore une chaleur. Contre lui, autour de lui. Il leva lentement les yeux. Horo... C'était de lui que venait cette chaleur. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa joue. Des larmes. Ses larmes. Les larmes d'Horo. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pour lui ? Parce qu'il allait mourir ? Il s'était toujours dit que la seule personne qui le pleurerait se serait sa soeur.

- Horo ...

Il sentit son ami resserrer son étreinte.

- Tu pourrais me faire une autre promesse ?

Le regard emplit de larmes croisa les deux océans d'or. Il semblait réelement triste. Ren n'avait jamais vu l'adolescent dans cet état. Et si c'était vraiment douloureux pour lui de le voir mourir ? Et si finalement, certaines personnes tenaient vraiment à lui ? Et si ...

L'Aïnou répondit par un léger mouvement de tête. Il tiendra une promesse de plus.

- Continue à vivre...

Oui. Vivre. C'est tout ce que désirait le chinois. Que son ami vive. Rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il faut qu'il continue à vivre. Qu'il avance là où lui ne pourait plus aller. Là où il ne pourrait plus le suivre. Bizarrement, ça lui faisait mal. Le fait de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble. C'était douloureux, de ne plus le suivre... De ne plus sentir cette chaleur.

Malgrè lui, ses larmes quittèrent ses yeux et s'écoulèrent lentement le long de son visage.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande ... Continue à vivre ...

Horo resserra à nouveau son étreinte. Ça faisait si mal. Il allait mourir et ça le faisait souffrir. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'extrèmement précieux. Il ne voulait pas que Ren parte. C'était trop dûr. Et ça faisait tellement mal. Tellement mal. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste. Pour le garder à ses côtés. N'importe quoi. Il donnerait tout. Tout ce qu'il a. Même son âme s'il le fallait.

Mais si seulement... Si seulement il avait été capable de le protéger... Si seulement il avait été assez fort... Ren resterait.

- Je te le promets ...

Le jeune chinois sourit. Pas un sourire sadique ou ironique. Un vrai sourire.

Il passa sa main sous sa tunique et en sortit un pendentif. C'était une chaîne d'argent avec un médaillon représentant le symbole de la famille Tao sur la première face et avec une gravure du nom du Tao en idéogramme chinois au dos. Il le retira et le posa dans la paume de l'Aïnou.

- Garde le ...

Les yeux d'encre quittèrent les lacs dorés et se posèrent sur le collier. L'Aïnou ferma son poing sur le bijou et la main de son ami.

- Merci ... Horo ...

Les yeux d'or se fermèrent. Horo sentit la respiration et les battements du coeur de son ami cesser. Ren est mort. Il est partit. Il ne reviendra pas.

Le shaman des glaces serra sa main sur celle du chinois.

- Ren ...

oOoOoOo

Il reste là, face à eux.

Les Tao.

Il leur a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé. Comme le voulait Ren. Il leur a tout dit. Toute l'Histoire. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Chacun prenait conscience des évènements passés. Ren n'est plus. D'après les dires de l'adolescent.

Malgrè les jours passés, la tristesse se lit encore sur son visage. La douleur y est encore présente. Il se demande si elles partiront un jour.

Il lève les yeux vers la noble famille. Il les comprenait. Il savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ren laissait beaucoup de monde derrière lui. Beaucoup trop de monde. S'il était encore là, il ne croirait certainement pas qu'autant de personnes le pleurent. Oui, beaucoup tenait à lui.

- Horokeu ?

L'Aïnou sortit de ses pensées. Il vit le père de Ren s'approcher de lui. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Tao En est vraiment impressionnant. Et puissant. Il le sait pour l'avoir déjà affronté. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Horo avait quand même laissé Ren mourir. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour l'aider. C'était de sa faute si le chinois était mort.

- Merci. dit simplement le grand homme en posant ses mains sur les épaules du shaman.

Horo leva un regard incrédule vers l'adulte. Il le remerciait ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir laissé son fils mourir ? Il ne comprenait pas. De quoi pouvait-il bien le remercier ?

Le chef de famille lut l'incompréantion dans les yeux de l'adolescent et sourit légèrement en ajoutant:

- Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour Ren. Merci pour tout.

- Comment ? parvint à articuler le shaman aux cheveux bleus.

- Nous te sommes reconnaissant d'avoir respecté le choix de notre fils et d'être venu jusqu'ici pour nous avertir. Tu n'y étais pas obligé.

- Mais ...

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Horokeu. Tu as simplement fait ce que Ren t'avait demandé de faire. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as fait que respecter sa volonté. Et ça n'aurait rien changé que tu sois plus fort ou plus faible. Personne n'aurait pû l'aider. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et nous t'en sommes très reconnaissant.

- ...

- Horokeu ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Le shaman des glaces sourit. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de son ami.

C'était étrange. Sa peine lui parut plus légère. Ces paroles lui avaient enlevé un poids. Un énorme poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine et le coeur.

Il s'écarta du chef de famille et tendit l'Horaiken ainsi que le pendentif.

- Ren voulait que je vous rende ça.

En prit l'épée en main, la fixa un instant qu'un regard nostalgique puis la posa sur une table à proximité. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le collier que l'Aïnou tenait toujours en main.

- Garde le.

- Quoi ?

- Ren te l'a donné. Il est à toi maintenant.

L'adolescent regarda le bijou. C'était vrai que Ren lui l'avait donné. Mais il préférait le rendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Il s'approcha de la table et s'appréta à le poser près de l'Horaiken mais de fins doigts s'agripèrent à son poignet.

Jun.

Elle lui prit le pendentif des mains et lui le passa autour du cou.

- On t'a dit de le garder. C'est clair non ?

- Mais ...

- Arrête avec tes "mais". Ren te l'as donné, il est à toi, point final. Garde le. Que ça ne te fasse pas oublier ta promesse.

_" Continue à vivre ..."_

La voix de Ren lui parvint distinctement. Cette promesse ... Il devait la tenir. Juste pour Ren. Pour ne pas l'oublier.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jun. déclara l'Aïnou en serrant le médaillon. Je le tiendrais.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Il se sentait mieux. Il ne devait plus être malheureux. Ce n'est pas ce que Ren aurait voulut. Il lui a demandé de vivre, pas de se torturer l'esprit en se disant qu'il aurait pû changer quelque chose.

- Bon, tu ferais mieux de repartir au Shaman Fight. Ils ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

Horo répondit par un hochement de tête positif. Le tournoi suivait con cour. Les combats pour réaliser son rêve étaient continuaient et il était encore en course. Il devait encore combattre. Et quoi qu'il arrive, il vivra, il continuera d'avancer. Même s'il faudra affronter Hao.

oOo

Le Shaman Fight va continuer. Dans quelques jours, la dernière phase du tournoi va commencé sur le continent perdu de Mu. Il dervra y être. Pour combattre. Pour ses rêves. Pour ses amis. Pour Ren. Et peu importe ce qui se passera là-bas, il reviendra.

C'est une promesse.

Et il la tiendra.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il reviendra.

Le soleil se couche derrière les montagnes de Chine, teintant le paysage d'une douce lueur orangée. Horo serre le médaillon en regardant l'astre en fusion désendre lentement derrière la ligne d'horizon. Le disque lumineux à pratiquement disparu. Le shaman tourne le dos aux pics rocheux et se met en marche. Dans quelque jours seulement, on connaîtra le nouveau Shaman King. Il devra être sur l'île déserte pour le début de la nouvelle manche.

Il lève les yeux vers les étoiles qui commencent à apparaitre dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

_- " Je tiendrais cette promesse. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera sur Mu, peu importe qui deviendra Shaman King. _

_Adieu Pour l'éternité._

_Adieu_

_Ren."_


End file.
